


I'm Coming Home

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo's job is jeopardizing his relationship with Hisoka and his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terminallydepraved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/gifts), [ephona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephona/gifts), [yougei](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yougei), [Fuck_The_Noiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/gifts), [AmaraSessh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraSessh/gifts).



“Dad, are you going to get a divorce? I heard you and Dad arguing last night,” Chrollo’s daughter says with watery eyes. They shove some cereal into their mouth, chew it fast and swallow before talking again. “I just want us to be a family again…I hate it when you guys argue.”

“Why can’t you guys get along?” Hisoka’s daughter says crossing her arms.

“Sometimes parents fight over things. We love each other deeply and will not get a divorce,” Hisoka says reaching his hand out to touch Chrollo’s daughter’s arm.

Chrollo walks into the kitchen putting a coat on with a calm expression on his face. He pulls a chair out from under the table and sits down clearing his throat as if he has something important to say.

“Dad, are you coming to my dance recital tonight?” Hisoka’s daughter asks Chrollo with puppy dog eyes. She scoots her chair closer to him quickly. “Please, I’ve been working on my dance moves for the past few weeks.”

“Of course I’ll be there sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Chrollo says reaching across the table to grab a jar of strawberry.

“Except you will miss it like you always do. You don’t ever keep your promises,” Chrollo’s daughter says.

“Apologize to your dad. He didn’t deserve that,” Hisoka says sternly.

Chrollo’s daughter shakes her head. “No. He never keeps any of his promises. I’m sick and tired of him lying to us about everything.” A tear runs down her cheek as she pushes her bowl to the middle of the table. “I just want him to stop lying to us.”

Chrollo feels as if someone has stabbed him in the chest as he listens to his daughter pour out her emotions. She is right. He doesn’t show up to their dance recitals, sports tournaments, or other extra-curricular activities they are involved in. His job requires him to travel a lot to different countries upon short notice. He doesn’t have a set schedule like his other co-workers. His hours are all over the place throughout the week.  Some days he works a few hours, giving him free time with his children; however, he works on his presentation he has to present at different companies while he tries his best to keep up their conversations about the things they are doing at school.

“So are you coming to my dance recital tonight?” Hisoka’s daughter asks again.

“He’s not coming! Stop asking him!” Chrollo’s daughter yells as more tears stream down her cheeks. She stands up from the table, grabs her sisters arm and storms out of the kitchen.

“This is why I told you to quit your job so that you can spend more time with our children,” Hisoka says.

“Please don’t start,” Chrollo says clicking his tongue. He spreads strawberry jam on his toast furiously. “I’m trying my best to put food on the table for our family.”

“I understand that baby but our children want to see you. I want to see you. We haven’t had sex in months because of your work schedule. I make a lot of money fighting at Heaven’s Arena. Plus we have plenty of money in our savings,” Hisoka says.

Chrollo places his knife down on the table sighing. “I’m really messing things up aren’t I?”

Hisoka slides his chair over to Chrollo, the bottom makes a squeaking noise as it slides across the floor. He kisses the troupe leader deeply on the lips while running his hand through his soft hair. After a few minutes, they break the kiss.

“I know you are trying your best to give our children the best life. We love you so much and are grateful for everything you are doing but we need you in our life,” Hisoka says leaning forward to kiss Chrollo on his cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” Chrollo says slowly.

“I forgive you,” Hisoka says before kissing him on the lips again. “Go and talk to our children.”

“I love you,” Chrollo says reaching out to take Hisoka’s hand into his.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :^)


End file.
